lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Transformers: The Video Game
''LEGO Transformers: The Video Game ''is a 2011 Video Game distributed by Traveller's Tales for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Nintendo 3DS, Playstation Portable, Microsoft Windows and iOS It is the latest instalment in the now long spanning series of LEGO Video Games based on famous franchises the predecessors being: LEGO Star Wars, LEGO Indiana Jones, LEGO Batman, LEGO Harry Potter, LEGO Lord Of The Rings and LEGO Pirates Of The Caribbean. The game is based on the three widely popular action blockbusters by Michael Bay which started with the first titular film instalment of 2007. The game likes it's formers features a long variety of unlockable characters from the Transformers Verse (Some from the movies and some not) as well as a unique action gameplay which coborrates with the universe. The game was released 29 June 2011 to go with the release of the third and final of Michael Bay's Transformers Trilogy. Gameplay Tha gameplay is like always almost identical to that of the previous LEGO Video Games. The game comprises of the central story episodes which feature story levels which upon completion unlock the playable characters of the level and Free Play for that level. The game features boss battles where the character's boss token like that LEGO Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings and Pirates of the Caribbean is moving in it's central screen token. In the game the player also through the course of the story unlocks different character variations: some the standard human character variations of appearences as commonly seen in the previous games and the new exclusive vehicle change variations of the robot characters (Autobots and Decepticon Characters). The game like all that camer before it features a HUB location which is that of the NEST Warehouse for the Autobot's side and the Cybertron Fallen Station for the Decepticon side. This game takes great similiarity with LEGO Batman for the whole playing the good and evil sides of the stories. At the HUB Locations the player is also able to purchase unlockables such as: Characters of which were not unlocked in the story, weapons for both the humans, autobots and decepticons, hints and vehicles. Throughout the story levels there are also the Cybertron Bricks which once collected up to the mass number build a statue (just like in the previous games). The game spans over the three the story episodes which are taken from the Michael Bay Transformers Trilogy. The game features in the HUB's also playbackable cutscenes from the story. Transformers #Decepticons in Iraq #Sam's New Car #Car Chase #Autobots on Earth #Hoover Dam #Optimus prime vs Bonecrusher #Showdown in Power City Revenge of the Fallen 1. sam's off to college 2. party at college 3. dorm battle 4. burger deli 5. out to the desert 6. desert battle Dark of the Moon #Apollo 11 #Air Force 1 #Fresh out the Window #Invasion of Earth #Into Chicago #Death of Megatron Characters Humans *Sam Witwicky (Comes with the variations torn, beaten, Egypt, Buisnessman, College and Party) *Mikkaela Banes (Comes with the Variations White Dress, Jacket and Motorcycle) *Captain Lennox (Comes with the variations Soldier, Revenge Of The Fallen and Dark of the Moon) *Sergeant Epps (Comes with the variations Revenge of the Fallen and Dark of the Moon) *USAF Scientist (Mostly exclusive character playable in the first story level) *Maggie Madsen *Glen Whitmann (Comes with the Variations Guilty and Panic) *Agent Simmons (Comes with the variations Chef, Funky and Casual) *Carly Spencer (Comes with the variations Dress, Jacket and Bruised) *Mearing *Ron Witwicky (Comes with the Variations Paris and R.V) *Bruce Brazos *Judy Witwicky (Comes with the variations Paris, Dazed and R.V) *Dutch *General Morshower (Comes with the Variations Revenge of the Fallen and Dark of the Moon) *Leo Spitz (Comes with the Variations Dance, Dacked and Zapped) *Special Air Service Force 1 *Special Air Service Force 2 *Cal *Aide *Ma Simmons *Bobby Bolivia *Manny *Clown *Mime *Defense Secretary John Keller *Fig *Trent *Miles *Donnelly *Tom Bannacheck *Admiral Brigham *Keller Aide *Enlisted Aide *The President *Stewardess *Sarah Lennox *Analyst 1 *Analyst 2 *Analyst 3 *Little Girl *Jerry Wang *Neil Armstrong *Buzz Aldrin *Archibald Witwicky *Mr. Hosney *Arcee Rider *Professor Colan *April *Fassbinder *Sharsky *Frisbee Girl *Frisbee Boy *Frat Guy 1 *Frat Guy 2 *Egyptian Guard *Pundit 1 *Pundit 2 *Smithsonian Guard 1 *Smithsonian Guard 2 *Sector 7 Guard 1 *Sector 7 Guard 2 *Eddie *Voshkod *Baby Face *Chapman *Atroui *Phelps *Bruno *Nelson *Tuens *Taggart *Mongo *Hooch *Marc L *Stone *McNamara *Native 1 *Native 2 *Native 3 *Sari ( Kid, Techno-organic) *Mr suumdack Autobots (WFC=War for cybertron series) *Optimus Prime (Variations: Truck, Revenge Of The Fallen, Dark of the Moon, animated, WFC, Prime, G1) *Bumblebee (Variations: Old Camero, Camero, Revenge of the Fallen, Dark of the Moon, animated, WFC) *Jazz (Variations: Porsche, Animated, WFC) *Bulkhead *Prowl *Arcee *Cliffjumper( Varuation: Animated, WFC) *Ultra magnus *Perceptor *Master yokitron *Skids (Variations: Ice-Cream Van, Shanghai, Egypt, Green Car) *Mudflap (Variations: Shanghai, Egypt, Red Car) *Jetfire (Variations: Jet, Egypt, animated, WFC) *Jetstorm *Sideswipe (Variations: Shanghai, Dark of the Moon) *Wheelie *Wheelbot *Prime 1 *Prime 2 *Prime 3 *Skipjack *Sentinel Prime( Variations: Dark of the moon, animated) *Dino *Wheeljack *Que *Brains *Ratchet (Variations: Medical Jeep, Revenge of the Fallen, Dark of the Moon, animated, WFC, Prime) *Roadbuster *Leadfoot *Target *Topspin *Ironhide (Variations: Topkick, Revenge of the Fallen, Dark of the Moon, animated, WFC, G1) *Jolt *Grimlock *Swoop *Slag *Wasp *Elita 1 *Longarm *Blur *Wreckgar *Brawn *Red alert *Hot shot *rodimus prime *High brow *Wheeliejack *Mainframe Decepticons *Megatron ( Variations: Cybetronian Tank, Cybertronian Jet, Tanker Truck, Revenge of the Fallen, Dark of the Moon, Injured, Animated, WFC, Prime) *Crankcase *Crowbar *Hatchet *Soundwave (Satellite, Dark of the Moon, Cybertronian Jet, anmated, WFC, Prime, G1) *Shockwave (Cybertronian Turrett, Cybertronian Helicopter, Animated, WFC, Prime, G1) *Igor *Barricade (Police Car) *Protoform 1 *Protoform 2 *Protoform 3 *Laserbreak *Starscream (Cybertronian Jet, Revenge of the Fallen, Dark of the Moon, Animated, WFC, Prime) *Dreads *Long Haul *The Fallen *Devastator *Demolishor *Sideways *Scrapmetal *Driller *Frenzy *Reedman *Microcon 1 *Microcon 2 *Mircrocon 3 *Doctor Example *Scavenger *Skipjack *Scrapper *Overload *Rampage *Lugnut *Blitzwing( Intelligence, anger, Insanity) *Waspinator *Black arachnia *Lockdown *Mixmaster *scrapper * Knock Out Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images